Percy läuft weg
Percy läuft weg (Percy Runs Away) ist die siebzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Nachdem Sir Topham Hatt Henry, Gordon und James mehrere Tage im Schuppen gehalten hatte, besucht er die drei wieder. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er hoffe, es tue ihnen leid und teilte ihnen mit, dass er eine neue Rangierlokomotive namens Percy abgeschafft hatte und dass Edward und Thomas die Haupstrecke für sich allein führen. Er war jedoch bereit, sie unter der Bedingung freizulassen, dass sie sich benehmen und sich nicht mehr über das Rangieren beschweren. Alle drei waren sich einig und nahmen ihre Aufgaben schnell wieder auf. Sir Topham Hatt sprach dann mit Thomas, Edward und Percy und erlaubte ihnen, als Belohnung für ihre harte Arbeit ein paar Tage auf der Nebenstrecke zu spielen. Thomas holte glücklich Annie und Clarabel, während Edward und Percy mit Güterwagen auf dem Rangierbahnhof spielen. Edward und Thomas fuhren ab und Percy wurde allein gelassen, wo er es genoss, die größeren Lokomotive vorbeiziehen zu sehen. Er genoss es auch, frech zu ihnen zu sein, was sie sehr verärgerte. Später, nach einigem Rangieren, ging Percy zurück zum Hof, aber die Weichen waren gegen ihn gestellt. Percy hatte so eifrig gearbeitet, dass er achtlos vergaß, dass Edward ihm gesagt hatte, er solle pfeifen, wenn er am Stellwerk war, damit der Stellwerksmeister weiß, dass er da ist. Plötzlich sah er etwas, das ihn in Panik pfeifen lässt; Gordon, auf der gleichen Strecke, in voller Fahrt mit dem Schnellzug auf ihn zu. Percy war entsetzt, konnte aber nichts tun und schloss die Augen, als Gordon näher kam. Zum Glück bremste Gordon und hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig an. Inzwischen jedoch hat ein verängstigter Percy angefangen, sich zu bewegen und begann, rückwärts zu fahren. Percy fuhr geradewegs durch Edwards Bahnhof und war so verängstigt, dass er Gordons Berg ohne Unterbrechung überquerte. Nachdem er den Berg hinuntergefahren war, wurde Percy schnell müde, aber er konnte nicht anhalten, weil seine Mannschaft ausgesprungen war, als sie Gordon gesehen hatten. Schließlich sah ein Stellwerksmeister, dass Percy in Schwierigkeiten war und stellte die Weichen auf ein Abstellgleis, wo Percy in einer großen Erdbank landete. Inzwischen war Percy so müde, dass es ihm egal war, wo er anhielt. Er wurde von einigen Arbeitern aus dem Boden gegraben, die ihm etwas Kohle und einen Schluck Wasser anbaten, damit er sich besser fühlte. Gordon kam an und gratuliert Percy dazu, schnell zu starten und einen möglichen Unfall gestoppt zu haben. Percy entschuldigte sich für seine frühere Frechheit und Gordon zog Percy aus der Bank. Jetzt, da er mit Gordon befreundet ist, lässt sich Percy schnell in seine neue Rolle als Stationspilot ein. Obwohl er nie seine Vorliebe für Frechheit verlieren wird, weiß er jetzt, immer vorsichtig zu sein, wenn er auf die Hauptstreckte fährt. Charaktere * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) Orte * Knapford * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Lower Suddery * Wellsworth * Gordons Berg * Anopha Steinbruch (Erwähnt) Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Percy Runs Away" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Troublesome Engines. * Archivmaterial aus Ärger im Depot wird verwendet. * In der restaurierten Version ist Percys Augenbewegung, während Gordon sich ihm nähert, anders, als in der Originalversion. * Percys Unglück basiert auf drei realen Ereignissen; Eines fand in Thirsk 1892 statt, das zweite geschah am Weihnachtsabend 1910 am Knotenpunkt von Hawes und das dritte geschah in Quintinshill am 22. Mai 1915. Fehler * Henry hat die äußeren Dampfleitungen seiner neuen Form in den Szenen im Lokschuppen von Tidmouth. * Wenn Percy die Drehscheibe verlässt, sackt er nach unten. * Annies und Clarabels Namensschilder fehlen, als Thomas sie wegnimmt. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Percy, der beschleudigt, ist hinter ihm Grün statt Wellsworth. * Der Erzähler sagt, dass Edward einige leere Güterwagen zum Steinbruch gebracht habe, aber die letzten drei sind voll. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Percy an den Weichen springt die Kamera ein wenig. * In einigen Einstellungen, während Percy davonfährt, sitzt seine Mannschaft in seinem Führerstand. * Während Gordon Percy rettet hat sich einer der Arbeiter um seinen Hals gebeugt. * In der letzten Einstellung endet ein Gleis vor der Kamera in einer Sackgasse. * Während Percy in das Erdreich fährt, ist sein hinterer Streifenaufkleber teilweise von seinem Kessel gelöst. * Wenn der Erzähler sagt „Aber Percy setzte sich in Bewegung" sind rote Stellen auf seinen Rädern zu sehen. * In der Erzählung von George Carlin meint Gordon zu Percy, es sei clever gewesen, anzuhalten, wobei dieser Satz eigentlich hätte von Percy zu Gordon kommen müssen, da Gordon ja angehalten hatte. * In der Nahaufnahme von Percy, als er beginnt, umzukehren, ist neben ihm ein Stück Gleis sichtbar. Es gibt jedoch keine Spur neben ihm durch das Stellwerk. Dies gilt auch für die Nahaufnahme, in der er gerade in das Erdreich zurückkehrt. * Percy fährt durch Wellsworth, lange bevor der Erzähler sagt, dass er es tut. * Edwards Augen zucken am Anfang ein wenig, während Sir Topham Hatt mit ihm redet. * In der Nahaufnahme von Percy, der Gordons Berg hinunterfährt, ist ein Kratzer an seiner Rauchkammer. * Das Innere von Thomas' Schornstein ist weiß statt schwarz. Waren * Buzz Books - Percy Runs Away * Magazine Stories - Percy Runs Away * Ladybird Book - Percy Runs Away and Thomas and the Breakdown Train en:Percy Runs Away es:La Huída de Percy he:פרסי בורח ja:パーシーにげだす pl:Piotruś Ucieka ru:Побег Перси Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:TV-Serie